


Rise

by GalaxySeer



Series: Rise [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: BUT IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME, F/M, I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS NOT A CASE OF STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Passed Rape-noncon, friendships, please stick with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySeer/pseuds/GalaxySeer
Summary: It was all new. New house. New town. New school. And hopefully, New friends.But what I didn't think I find so much more than that...It started with getting lost in a museum and seeing something I was very much not meant to see. Followed by a glowing rock that can only be out of some stoner's dream. And then dragged into this big ass battle for good and evil, fate of the world crap.Except, when this was all going on around me. My advisary stepped into my world again, this time with no malicious intent. At first, I couldn't tell what kind. But then my heart screamed it. And the world crashed around me.From being the new girl, to an ally in a war, to dating the enemy leader. I never dreamed of things would be so wild.(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)"It's over girl."No. It's not, not as long as I can get up.All I can do is...Rise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME!!!!!!!
> 
> Please be warned this is the first ever story that I have ever posted to A3!  
> Comment  
> Like  
> And hopefully I can post more often.  
> Thank you!!!!!!!!

How old is something before it’s considered history? How long must it sit, buried far from the eyes of time? And why must we dig it up?

“Huh,” I huffed as I read the short inquiry on the brochure. On the front was a photo of the museum that I stood in. So far I found nothing, but a few pieces of the history of my small town. I lived in a relatively city, known to most as Arcadia Oaks. Mostly simple businesses, a hospital, high school, and a wonderful little café not far from where I lived.

But to most of us who live here, we know it as home.

“Alright class, let’s keep moving. We have lots to see and not enough time.” Our teacher, Mr. Stricklander yelled out over the mingling voices of teens. Mr. Stricklander was an odd fellow, or at least that’s how my mother puts it. Though I conquer with her, that’s not how I would put it. More so, he's… weird.

Really I don’t know how to put it. The man seems like gentlemen, talks like gentlemen, even breathes like a gentleman. But there something different about the man. I just feel it. Maybe it’s the fact that he stands 6’, looks like a textbook college professor. From the turtleneck sweater to the men’s shoes, I’m tellin’ you, something about this man screams weirdness.

Stricklander clears his throat rather loudly in an attempt to gain the attention of the class. Doesn’t work. So he put two fingers to his mouth and gives off a shrill whistle. Ow… that hurt. Yet, it works. Fifteen sets of eyes meet his.

“Thank you. Shall we?” He said tersely. The large group of students followed on his heels. I stayed at the back so that I wouldn’t be trampled. Since I could remember, I’ve had this frustrating ability to not be seen. I don’t know if people just don’t like seeing me or they simply can’t. And I absolutely hate it. Though sometimes it does have its pros, such as when fleeing from unneeded confrontations.

“Don’t fall behind Ms. Judges, don’t want you to get lost.” Of course, my teacher would be the one to see me. I puffed out my cheeks and turned scarlet from embarrassment. “Yes, sir.” I nodded.

A couple of my peers whispered and laughed at me, pointing their fingers in my direction. No discretion on their part. I pulled into myself but followed. I’ve gotten used to it, but still, it hurts.

Stricklander led us to different exhibits. Some interesting, some not so much. I was losing interest very quickly, yawning with boredom. But then we came to one of the last exhibits. Suddenly, all tiredness was gone. I piqued.

It was a glass container, in the middle was a teal blue pillow, and on the pillow was a stone. Really, it looked like a cross between a gem and a stone. It was a small tanzanite, barely the size of my pinky nail. Yet, in terms of this gem, that is quite large.

It would seem that I wasn’t the only one who paid more attention here, a pair of boys were spying the gem with a gleeful look. It was Jason and Erik, two of the world’s dickiest people. Numerous times I’ve come home with bruises on both my skin and pride because of them. It always feels like I’m their favorite target.

I pushed my way through the gaggle of students to the front. Coming face to face with the gem, a shiver ran up my spine. I stared at the purplish-blue stone, the longer I stared the more I saw of the gem. I almost missed how the tanzanite seemed to hold a flame in the center of it. Just the way it glistened and shone.

Stricklander grinned at the enthusiasm the class showed at this certain exhibit. “Can anyone tell me what kind of stone this is without reading the sign?” A hand in the middle went up. Stricklander pointed to it, “Yes, Mr. Palchuk?”

Steve smiled arrogantly, “It’s a shiny stone.” And there went all my faith in humans. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. A student to my left stifled a laugh by covering their mouth. Steve wasn’t the smartest cookie in the tin. In all honest reality, the dude was an idiot. He was your everyday jock. Wearing a blue polo shirt every day and parting his hay blond hair.

Stricklander’s right eye twitched comically, “Close but not close enough Mr. Palchuk. Anyone else care to try?” A pregnant pause befell the group of teens. No one was going to answer, so I raised my hand.

“Go ahead Ms. Judges.”

“It’s a tanzanite. One of the world’s rarest gem due to how sparsely located they are geographically.” I said timidly, but clearly. Oh, now you people see me? Stricklander’s eyebrows rose in surprise. I guess he didn’t think I would know that.

Ha! Take that.

My teacher folded his arms, “Care to elaborate in further detail?” Fourteen pairs of eyes snapped to mine. See me now do we?

“Sure. Like I said before, they are extremely rare because they are only found in small part of Tanzania. Before they are cut the stone look mostly like the one you see here, but when cut, they become more of a blue color,” I motion to the glistening gem. “Though it is said that their prices now will go up even more when the mines are stripped.” A couple jaws dropped. What? So I like shiny things, as Steve puts it.

Stricklander chuckled and thanked me. He told us about this particular gem and why it was here at the museum. Apparently, it was found by the founders of the town back why then, but they didn’t know at the time what gem it was so they thought it held magical properties. For a long time it was lost to the eye of the public for fear of it being stolen, only recently it was reopened for the public.

Glancing to the two boys staring at the gem I could wonder why.

Finally, Stricklander informed us that that was the end of our field trip. Some of us were in walking distance of home while the rest were taking the bus back to school. However, I wanted to stay a little longer.

Waiting for the rest of the class to disperse and then walking up to Stricklander. “Mr. Stricklander, is okay if I call my mom and ask if I may stay a little longer? There are some exhibits that I saw but we didn’t have time for them.”

“Do you have a way to get home?” He asked.

“It’s not a far walk from here to my house. Besides, it would be for me to get some exercise. Please?”

Stricklander looked at me from the corner of his eye, contemplated it, “Very well, but call you mother first. I don’t want you to be left here without her knowing.” I grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Stepping away, I pulled out my phone. I entered my password and pulled up the dial. Mom was on speed dial so I was soon listening to a ring speaker.

:‘Hello?’: Mom’s voice crackled.

I smiled, “Hey Mom, is okay if I stay behind at the museum? There’s some more I wanted to see.”

I heard her setting something down, more than likely a cup.

:‘Sure. Just be home before they lock you in.’: She joked. I smiled and we said our goodbyes and our I-love-yous. I informed Stricklander of Mom’s decision and he bid me farewell, telling me he’d see me on Monday. Thank god today was Friday!

I watched with glee as the rest of my class went their separate ways, leaving me alone here. “Finally, peace and quiet.” I sighed with relief. A quick once over of the museum, I was surprised to find it empty apart from me. I suppose there were some workers here.

“Now what to do,” I tapped my chin. I settled on wondering around the large building. My shoes made a tapping sound that echoed through the hollow hallways. Just to counteract the silence, I started humming a song. And I let my feet take me.

………….

“Okay, now I’m lost,” I admitted. Doing a 360’, I didn’t recognize a damn thing. White walls rose up all around me, columns and arches created shadows signaling that it was late. Probably time to get my behind home. If only I can… Ah ha! With glee, I rushed to a door that had an 'Employees Only’ sign on it. Maybe I can ask for some directions.

Just as I gripped the cool metal handle a crash came from down the hall. Down the dark hall. I slowly let go of the handle and silently made my way to the location of the crash. Being cautious with my steps, until they were nothing.

When another crash sounded, I pressed myself against the wall. A column was shielding from view. Someone was yelling. Boy did they sound mad! I held my breath at the sound of footsteps. They were a haunting sound.

“I swear those things are the most idiotic beings ever!” Wait, I recognize that voice! Air got stuck in my throat as Mr. Stricklander walked out from the room directly in front of me. The one that was only separated from me by the thick column.

If I was an animal, I’d be pinning my ears to my head in an attempt to hide better. But I was up against a wall.

Stricklander was acting odd, odder than normal. He was pacing and ranting on about some bridge. Was he thinking of becoming an architect? Could be doing some landscaping. Then something freaky happened. He turned to face me, but not see me, and his eyes were freakin’ glowing!

Straight up night lights! Unlike their normal green eyes with the whites, they were now yellow, like headlights on a car. There went the neighborhood.

A chill went up my spine. What. The. Hell? What was he?

He grumbled something under his breath before stomping back into the unknown room. I scrunched up my face, did my teacher just throw a fit?

Wait. He’s my teacher. Monday’s gonna be weird…

Mom used to tell me that I got into the most trouble when I was little, said it was because I was so curious. I wanted to know everything and why. Still do get into trouble, but not as much due to the angel on my shoulder.

But I guess my angel wanted to know what was in that room just as much as I did.

Drawing up as much as my fleeting courage, I peeked my head around the column wearily. At first, I didn’t see anything other than more walls and columns, but then a light came from the room Stricklander walked into.

I had to see what was in there.

So far I hadn’t been seen, so I peeked out a little further. I saw a little bit of the room, mostly just coverings on the walls. Taking a step out from the behind the column, I saw more. Just I don’t think I was supposed to. Because the moment I saw what looked to be a pile of stone, I noticed Stricklander exchanging a conversation with something that looked like a lovechild between a mountain and a bigfoot.

And that lovechild saw me.

He said something to my teacher who snapped his head to me. I will never forget Stricklander’s expression. A mix between shock and… fear? He yelled something out, but it was too late. I turned foot and ran.

“Shitshitshitshitshit…” I cussed and I ran. The word almost serving as a chant, telling to get my shit together and ran like hell!

I slid around a corner, almost falling, would have if not for stabilizing with my hand. I could hear the lovechild on my heels. Dude sounded heavy.

Dear god, is this how I’m gonna die? Death by evil villain who was corroborating with my weird teachers? Could be worse.

Damn asthma… my chest was already burning. Breathing was getting harder and harder to do. But I pushed past it, my will to stay alive was stronger.

I didn’t know where I was going. I was taking random corners hoping to throw the creature off. But it still kept on my ass. At this point, I was tempted to stop and quit. Never was a big runner.

However, I saw an exhibit that I recognized. It was the tanzanite! Which meant the entrance wasn’t far, maybe once I was outside I could loose this lug! With renewed hope and determination I hauled ass to the door.

So close! So close to freedom and life!

I was about two feet from the door handles when the lovechild dropped down from the skies, blocking me. I yelped as I collided with its stone hard body. Ow… that’s going to leave a mark. If I live…

Everything was fuzzy. I must have hit my head.

Laughter.

It was laughing at me. Laughing at me! I gazed up with a dazed look at the creature. Even with the daze, I could see some key features. Such as the yellow and red eyes, dude, those are brighter than Stricklander’s! The creature’s main color variation was black and gray. It had small tusks that jutted out from its bottom jaw, making me assume it had an underbite. Two horns curved down and in from its head. One looked like it had been broken off, the tip was gone.

Two straps made of something I didn’t recognize crossed over its chest, they met at a kilt like cover. It had its cover decorated with skulls of unknown creatures. On its right forearm is had a band. And two… swords?

It was also buff. Like… REALLY… buff. If I wasn’t so dazed, I’d say it wasn’t bad lookin’. Better than some humans I’ve seen.

I met its glowing orbs and wasn’t scared. Woah. I must have hit my head pretty hard. I blinked and tried to push myself away from the creature. But then it spoke.

“Keep running. I like a good chase.” Oh. My. God.

With a voice like that, I’m good right here. Dear lord, I sound like a hormonal teenage girl, oh wait, I am one. I giggle drunkenly at my joke. The creature furrowed its brows in confusion.

“Help me up and I’ll get back to running.” I huffed.

“Why would I help you when I’m just gonna kill you?” It asked snarkily.

I stuck my tongue out at it. Fine be that way, then I won't be going anywhere with you. I shakily got to my, thinking I was doing it gracefully like a deer, in reality, I looked like a newborn giraffe. When I started to tremble, I boldly put a hand on tall dark and stone.

Now stabled, I took some steps. Only to fall back on the ground.

“You know this ground is actually comfier than it looks. I think I’ll go to sleep right here.” I yawned and curled into a ball.

A pair of footsteps came running in mine and the creature’s direction. I was too tired to see who it was. All I wanted was sleep. And damn it, I was gonna get some.

“What happened?!” Oh, it was Stricklander. He sounded exasperated, maybe from running? The creature leaned over my curled up form. I hummed and rolled over to look back at it.

“This fleshbag’s still alive… I’ll grab her.”

“Don’t eat her, Bular.” Stricklander’s voice was commanding. Even more, than he is in school. He’d been holding out no me, I feel so offended.

Wait. He said the creature’s name. Bular… actually, that’s a cool name. Cool name to go with a cool creature.

“I won’t,” Bular stated as he leaned closer to my face. His features were shimmering away in black particles, along with everything else. Slowly, my sight turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel the sun's gentle light across my face, it was dancing like a young girl with her new ballet slippers. The light was streaming through my open window, having tied the curtains to the side earlier that day and more than likely forgotten to undo them before bed. But the cool breeze that traveled through the window felt wonderful on my sweat covered skin. Remnants of last night's dream, or more like a nightmare. I shuddered at the oddness at what my mind had created in the middle of my slumber.

With the songs of the birds outside, I slipped out of my warm and comfortable bed. The blue duvet flooded at the foot of my twin sized bed, in a much dramatic action for something so nonliving. Normally I would have huffed, but oddly enough I was extremely tired, even though I had just awoken. Yawning, I stretched my arms way above my head before rubbing my eyes childishly. I grabbed the dramatic duvet and spread it back into place, making a neat bed. Neat in a teenager sense. A quick glance at my alarm clock to the right of my bed, resting on my side table, I saw that it was around nine in the morning. 

"Might as well get ready for the day," I mumbled and grabbed my only outfit from my drawers. Changing out of my soft jammies and into a pair of jeans, a light blue jean shirt, and my jean sneakers. Looping my simple black belt through the pant loops and zipping up my shoes. I grabbed my white floral hat from my door hooks deciding it would be a good idea since the sun was bright today. Shaking my head at my gray sweater that hung in my closet, it was a nice day.

Going into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and did my hair. Or what hair there was. A few years ago, I had decided to donate all sixteen inches of my hair to cancer wigs. Well, that left with pretty much no hair, so I've kept it to a short length, more because I liked it short. It was easier to maintain and easier to color. For example the blue and purple hair I had. My hair is naturally brown, a tint of blonde and red, but I wanted to go wild for my junior year, be someone different.

And different was I. Still while I was the shy girl from Red Bluff, I grew confident and protective. I learned that I did have a voice and how to use it. However, the dream came back to the top of my mind. How much about it was from the past. But the creatures in it, that- Bular. I recall him being called Bular by the man in the suit. Couldn't remember the suited man's name though. I drew a blank. There was the museum and a ... bridge? At least that's what it looked like.

Shrugging my shoulders, I grabbed my bag from my desk chair, it was a bag that looked like it had stepped out of Indiana Jones. Just that adventure look to it, that's why I love it! Checking inside, I was relieved to find my wallet still inside. I smiled, thinking of going somewhere to get a soda. To be honest, a Pepsi sounded delicious. Yes, I have an addiction to soda. Could be worse, I could do drugs or drink, but I'll stick to the soda.

Just as I was about to leave, a scratching sound came from an aquarium in the corner of my room. Inside was decorated with plants and logs, a turtle pool was filled with muddy water. Courtesy of the living being in the glass home. Angerly, he looked at me. His scaled beard gradually turning a black color. He was my bearded dragon, a wonderful breed of lizards that people keep as pets. While they are said to have mellow personalities, mine was nothing but dragon fire. But then again that's what made him Kimaro.

"Fine, you can come." I went to a hook that was on the wall beside his cage and grabbed a harness of sorts. He instantly started doing push ups, a sign of happiness for them. I smiled and grabbed him from the cage. His little claws gripped my shirtsleeve, holding tight as I situated him in his harness. Puffing up with pride at besting the annoying harness, I placed Kimaro on my shoulder, just under my hair. He settled down and went quiet.

* * *

I breathed deeply at the smell of fresh air. It was pure and good. I took a sip from my can of Pepsi and stared at the scenery of the canal. It was a new place to explore in this new town of Arcadia Oaks. Only recently had my mother and I relocated to this small town. After an accumulation of bad memories at Red Bluff, Mom packed us up and moved us to here. 

I remember finding her curled up on the hallway floor sobbing, she never wanted to be like her mother. Always moving her children around. But I told Mom that it was the last time. So I made her a promise to make the most of it out here. Make some friends, maybe meet a guy. I snorted at the thought of getting a guy. Who would want me? I'm barely over 5'5 and was a little on the chubby side. There was no way in hell someone would be interested.

Now with my mood turned sour, I got up and threw my can in the recycle. Kimaro was asleep on my shoulder, having been enjoying the sun's abundant rays. I gently caressed his head in affection. He stirred a bit but went back to sleep. I sighed and began wondering around the park's paths, letting my feet lead me. I looked at all the different trees and flowers. I grinned when I spotted a rose bush among a grove of trees.

There was a noticeable size stone in the shade of a pine tree that appeared older than Betty White. Curiously, I approached and saw that there was an inscription on the stone. I had to narrow my eyes to really see what the words said:

 

_**When the Sun can no longer continue on**_

_**When the Night loses its mystery** _

_**And the stars implode** _

_**We shall still be here to fix it all** _

_**The Galaxies cannot be found or heard** _

_**Only Seen** _

 

I frowned in confusion. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Reaching out, I brushed my fingers against the engraved words. The indents felt old, even as they looked. Their once sharp edges had no become dull and smooth. How long had it known time? I wondered. 

All of the sudden, a prick to my finger made me jump. It hurt like hell, making me suck on my stinging finger. I glared at the offending stone, "What the fudge?!" Something then started to happen.

At first, it caused me to stagger a bit, before I had time to right myself, a wave of pain hit my head. Internally I screamed out in distress, what was occurring?! In a span of a few seconds every part of my body put on the brakes, causing me to fall face first onto the stone. My head clipped it as I came down. 

I was locked in my own body! With panic, I fought at the walls of my mind, trying to gain control of my body. Yet, no matter what I did, nothing would work. 

That was when I saw everything.

 


End file.
